1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a misting umbrella. More specifically, it relates to a umbrella which has at least one misting element attached to direct a spray of water downwardly to an area under a main umbrella fabric cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of umbrellas have been proposed. Many types and styles of umbrellas exist but none have been heretofore proposed which provide a misting element which directs a spray of water downwardly to an area under a main umbrella fabric cover. A number of different inventors have proposed the provision of misting elements on lounge chairs and the like to cool persons lying in the sun. See for example, Schafer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,617; Dome, U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,596; Aspinall, U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,731; Gibson, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,339 and Gange, U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,342. While such devices do provide some cooling to the individual, lying in the sun can be hazardous with risks of sun burn and even skin cancer.
The primary purposes of umbrellas over their many years of existence has been to provide shade and to provide shelter from rain. Thus, one on the main purposes of an umbrella is being challenged and contradicted by the present invention. Rather than providing an umbrella to shelter a person from the rain, the umbrella is being utilized to provide shade and to actually apply water to such person for additional comfort and cooling.
There remains a need for an umbrella which is lightweight, collapsible, portable and which utilizes one or more misting elements to direct a spray of water downwardly to an area under a main umbrella fabric cover. With such an arrangement, protection from the dangerous rays of the sun is provided while allowing the at least one misting element to provide cooling for individuals seated or standing beneath the umbrella.
In its simplest form the present invention provides a misting umbrella comprising a pole; an upper hub; a plurality of main umbrella support members; a lower hub; a plurality of lower umbrella support arms; a main umbrella fabric cover attached to said main umbrella support members; and at least one spray member attached to at least one of said main umbrella support members, said at least one spray member directed downwardly and connected to a supply of water.
Preferably said at least one spray member comprises a plurality of spray members, each spray member attached to one of said main umbrella support members.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention a distribution ring provides a supply of water to plural distribution lines attached to said plurality of spray members. Said distribution ring preferably includes plural xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d shaped distributors connected to form a ring by plural ring lines and connected to one of said distribution lines. Preferably a main supply line provides a supply of water from a pump to said distribution ring.
Said main supply line may be connected to said distribution ring by a xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d shaped distributor but is preferably connected to said distribution ring by an xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d shaped distributor.
Said supply of water is preferably comprised of tubular lines of a flexible material such a plastic, rubber or nylon. Said tubular lines preferably comprise a main supply line, ring lines and distribution lines.
Said distribution ring is preferably flexible so as to allows said main umbrella support members to be moved from an open to a closed position in a normal manner.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention a shut off valve is also provided to allow intermittent use of said at least one spray member at desired intervals.